La soirée des Révélations
by Luxan
Summary: Une soirée chez Rachel Berry est toujours mémorable, mais celle la risque vraiment de les marquer...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, voici une nouvelle histoire écrite avec Maiohw très tard le soir ^^ Dîtes nous ce que vous en pensez :D

Rating T pour une ou deux scènes.  
>Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement "<p>

Voila, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Dans la petite ville de Lima dans l'Ohio, tout le monde dormais paisiblement dans les bras de l'amour de leurs coeurs. Ils étaient rassemblés chez Rachel Berry, dans son sous sol plus précisément. La veille, les N.D avaient fait la fête, et une fête chez Rachel était vraiment mémorable.<p>

Lors de chaque soirée de celle ci, quelque chose d'absolument extraordinaire se produisait : Brittany finissait en soutien-gorge, Quinn dans les bras de Rachel et Kurt on ne sait ou avec Blaine et revenait quelques minutes voir quelques heures plus tard les cheveux libérées de leur prison de laque. Oui, chaque soirée de Miss Berry était mémorable. Mais , bizarrement, à celle ci, tous s'étaient comportés normalement ... L'alcool avait échauffé les corps et les coeurs certes, mais rien ne se produisit d'anormal. Du moins, en apparence.

Le lendemain, le soleil réveilla peut à peu les ados endormis tous ensemble au milieu de la pièce. Rachel était dans les bras de Finn, Puck avec Santana, Brittany et Quinn ensemble et Blaine et Kurt affalé sur le divan avec un cadavre de bouteille de vodka. Quinn se réveilla en premier et jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Ses yeux verts émeraude s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur les mains de Finn qui caressait inconsciemment les hanches de Rachel dans la pénombre. Les souffles qui brisaient le silence quasi religieux de la pièce lui donnait un aspect paisible, un aura de bien être. Et pourtant. Quinn bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle même.

Elle se leva et réveilla Santana, Brit' allait se réveiller et si elle avait vu les bras de Puck caresser sa brune, elle aurait littéralement démonter le juif. Santana se réveilla doucement et partit comme un robot prendre sa petite amie dans les bras. Tout paraissait calme. " Peut être que ce n'est que moi qui me suis fait des idées et qu'elle ne veut pas de moi " se dit Quinn, mais soudain.

" Rachel ? Qu'est ce tu fous dans les bras de Finn ? s'écria la voix aiguë du matin de Kurt

La concernée s'éveilla en un sursaut , la frange en bataille et les yeux a moitié fermés. Elle essaya d'examiner à qui appartenait la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre mais y renonça après quelques secondes d'essai et retomba dans les bras de Finn. Au chaud. Kurt se leva donc et pris quelques instants à trouver son équilibre avant de traverser en essayant d'éviter les quelques corps se trouvant sur son chemin. En vain. Il s'étala de tout son long sur Mike,Tina et Santana, avant de rejoindre à tâtons le visage de Rachel et de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

" Tu te rappelle qu'hier tu nous a fait ton coming out ? Que tu aimais Quinn depuis toujours ? "

Rachel se leva en sursaut et chercha la blonde des yeux, cette dernière était en train de ranger la pièce un peu plus loin, les larmes aux yeux, pensant au baiser du troll. Ses lèvres si douce s'écrasant sur les siennes, leurs corps collé contre le mur, ses mains sur son corps...

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard désolé de Rachel. C'en était trop. Elle lâcha la bouteille de Bourbon qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et le verre éclata en un millier de morceaux au sol. Les autres eurent juste le temps de s'éveiller et de sentir la porte s'ouvrir, un grand souffle d'air s'engouffrer dans la pièce et Quinn partir, sans un dernier regard, yeux larmoyants. Rachel couru à sa poursuite se dégageant de Finn qui voulait la reprendre dans ses bras. Dehors, elle attrapa le bras de Quinn. Elles étaient la toute les deux dans la rue, l'une en tee short et boxer, l'autre en chemise et short. Elles se regardèrent, Rachel sourit et Quinn la suivit. La brune l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa, lui faisant passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Pendant quelques minutes, leurs langues se bâtèrent pour avoir le dessus et finalement Rachel laissa la blonde dominer. Elles se séparèrent.

" Tu sais très bien que Finn n'est pas important, il n'y a que toi... Regarde tu étais bien dans les bras de Brittany !

- Quoi ? S'écria une brune latino très sexy en sous vêtement derrière elles "

"On peut savoir ce que tu faisais dans les bras de MA copine ? Ton troll miniature ne te suffisait pas ?" cingla t-elle, haine dans la voix. Quinn la regarda, d'un air de dire "un mot de plus, et je te finit en une phrase." Mais ce regard, n'impression ô guère Santana, sui s'approchait de plus en plus dangereusement de notre blonde. "Je te préviens, Blondie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu nous as avouée à tous ton homosexualité largement suspectée que tu dois sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Non, en fait, tu peux sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, rectifia t - elle. Excepté ce qui m'appartient."

" Et toi alors ? dit Rachel. Quand tu t'es endormi dans les bras de Puck ? Brittany ne comptait même plus !

- Toi le nain on t'as pas sonné, parce que je me fais presque baiser devant tout le monde et l'instant d'après je me cache dans les bras de Frankenteen, fais pas ta sainte nitouche ! Maintenant Fabray, dis moi pourquoi tu étais couché avec MA blonde !

- Je voulais dormir avec Rachel, à la base. Il n'y avait plus de place. T'étais trop saoule pour te réveiller. J'ai du faire avec ce que j'avais sous la main : Une place dans le lit de Brittany." lâcha t-elle à la désinvolture. Tout cela était vrai, oui, Mais Santana ne savait pas que Brittany s'était couché sur la poitrine de Quinn, que Quinn l'avait prise dans ses bras et réconfortée car la pauvre ingénue pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Non, ça, Santana ne le savait pas. Et ne le saura surement jamais. Santana ne saura aussi jamais pourquoi "sa" belle blonde pleurait, non ...

" A quoi tu penses Fabray ? Au fait que je n'ai pas entendu les larmes de Brit' hier ? Je n'étais pas si soule que ça figure toi. Tu crois que c'était mieux ton troll ? Tu t'en rappelle au moins de ce qu'elle à dit quand tu étais couché au près de MA blonde ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : Finn excuse moi je t'aime... J'aurais jamais du... Même si c'était bon... Prend moi dans tes bras... "

Quinn gifla la brune et rentra dans la maison, Berry lança un regard noir à la brune et elle suivit sa petite amie ? Puis Santana suivit aussi.

Santana après quelques secondes, rentra à son tour dans la maison : Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Santana entra en tornade dans le sous sol de Rachel et alluma la lumière : On pouvait y voir les débris qu'avait causée la soirée de la veille , des bouteilles de vodka traînaient par dizaines au sol, les verres étaient tous a moitiés remplis et des personnes à moitiés éveillées, mais qui ressemblaient surtout à des cadavres de la morgue. Santana s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, et hurla, sans absolument aucune gène :

« TOUT LE MONDE SE LEVE ET BOUGE SES FESSES ! Je déconne pas ! Le premier qui se réveille pas je lui fais bouffer la compilation des CD de Céline Dion que Miss Berry cache dans sa chambre. » A ces mots, tous devinrent -bizarrement- en pleine forme, à la limite près de courir un marathon. Santana les fit assoir sur les canapés et les chaises disponibles et commença à parler :

" Bien, tout le monde, nous nous sommes réveillez tous avec des personnes différentes ce matin, du moins presque tous. Est ce que quelqu'un ce rappelle de cette Fucking soirée ? Et pourquoi le gnome nous a fait son CO avant de retourner dans les bras de Finnosaure ?

- Je me rappelle que le début de la soirée commença Kurt. Nous sommes arrivés, tout le monde était déjà la, Rachel déjà un peu bourré et força Blaine à chanter du Barbra, et je les regardais de loin. Santana dansait avec Brit" de façon très sensuelle, Quinn était partie je ne sais où puis est apparu, à arraché Rachel de la scène et l'a emmené... Après nous avons fait un jeu d'alcool, chacun devait dire un mot, puis le suivant devait répéter le mot et en rajouter etc... Plus tu perdais plus tu buvais, plus tu buvais plus tu perdais. Je me suis laissé tenté et après... Je sais plus... "

Kurt déglutit. Il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé après ce jeu : Blaine & Lui s'étaient isolés dans la salle de bain de Rachel, à l'étage. Même si leurs vêtements étaient plus que propres, leurs pensées, elles, ne l'étaient pas vraiment ... Et c'est après quelques baisers enflammés que tout deux se retrouvèrent à moitiés nu, contre la coiffeuse de Rachel. Kurt reprit ses esprits et se remit dans la conversation actuelle. Santana demandait aux autres de quoi ils se souvenaient :

"Tina ! T'es la seule a être a peu près restée sobre, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" dénonça Santana, pointe d'énervement dans la voix. Tina sentit tout les regards se poser sur elle. Oui, elle était a peu près sobre à cette soirée, mais elle avait abusé des quatre dernière bouteilles de vodka donc bon ... Les souvenirs ne suivaient plus. Puis, tout à coup, on entendit Puck tousser.

" Je sais que hier soir, j'ai beaucoup bu, mais au début de la soirée voyant Brit' et San danser j'ai... hum... emprunté la caméra de Berry, et euh... J'ai filmé toute la soirée...

- Tu as quoi ? s'écria Rachel. Pourquoi ?

- Pour garder un souv... commença Puck, mais il se retint sous le regard noir des deux brunes de la pièce. Pour qu'on se souvienne de la soirée au cas ou... "

Rachel couru brancher son rétroprojecteur et mis le dvd que Puck lui tendais. Ils allaient enfin savoir ce qui c'était passé.

Après quelques scènes sautées dues au vidéos tournées avant la soirée, les New Directions virent enfin Santana et Brittany dansant langoureusement, des mains se baladant sous les jupes, sur les jeans ... Si elles se collaient un peu plus, elle ne pourraient même plus respirer. Par un autre mouvement de caméra, on voyait Quinn embrasser Finn mais ayant une expression de dégout. Santana regarda Finn et dit, en riant littéralement "Apparemment, embrasser c'est pas ton fort, vu la tête de Quinn, On dirait que tu lui fait avaler des vers" Quinn toisa Santana du regard et évita délibérément le regard de Rachel, qui était devenu noir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien d'extraordinaire ne se passait, Quand Soudain, On vit Rachel Monter sur la table du salon et faire une sorte de Strip tease. L'intéressée se redressa, et sentit une longue coulée de sueur froide lui descendre tout le long du dos ...

Rachel se remémora la suite en même temps que la vidéo passait. On voyait Finn monter sur la table aussi, Santana lâcha un " Avec son poids c'est bizarre que la table n'est pas cassée " mais personne n'y fis attention toujours concentré sur la danse "sensuelle" des deux ados. Rachel poussa Finn qui tomba à terre, et Quinn prit sa place. Tout d'abord, elles dansèrent soft, puis petit à petit Quinn se déshabilla avec l'aide de la brune. Elles se retrouvèrent vite en sous vêtement, et Rachel embrassa Quinn, d'abord chastement puis plus profondément, laissant leurs langues se caresser et se découvrir mutuellement, Quinn caressa Rachel pour s'arrêter à son entre jambe, elles ne faisaient plus attention aux gens autour d'elles, elles étaient dans leur monde. Quinn caressa doucement la zone par dessus la culotte de sa brune, et... au moment ou tout le monde retint sa respiration, Brittany apparu à l'écran, se plaçant entre les deux, jeunes filles, non, s'imposant entre les deux jeunes filles, leur murmurant un " je vous empêche de vous exhiber" et embrassa Quinn. Santana lança un regard noir au deux blondes, prit Puck et le plaqua contre un mur pour l'embrasser.

A ce moment là, la caméra tomba au sol et ne fit que filmer des pieds passant de droite à gauche. Quelques instants plus tard, les roues du fauteuil d'Artie apparurent à l'écran. Il prit la caméra, et filma tout le reste de la soirée, à ce moment là , tout le monde se retourna vers Artie. Pour sa seule défense, celui ci croisa les bras et répondit que c'était aussi pour garder un souvenir. Ils virent Mercedes parler à une bouteille de vodka en lui racontant tout ses déboires amoureux et sexuels .. La concernée cacha ses yeux entre ses mains et assura de la mort de prochaine quiconque oserait parler. Enfin, un autre plan se fit sur Rachel et Quinn se cherchant des lèvres et des mains ... Bizarrement, un zoom s'effectua sur la caméra. Un regard général fut de nouveau posé sur Artie : celui ci rougit et dit qu'en tant que futur réalisateur, il fallait qu'il "s'entraîne" ! La caméra pivota et vit littéralement Finn se "toucher" en présence des deux jeunes femmes situées en face de lui. Un éclat de rire général, mais surtout de Santana se fit entendre à travers la pièce et Finn rougit tellement qu'il vira à l'écarlate, avant de se recroqueviller dans son coin, sous les regards noirs de Quinn et Rachel. Le coming out de Rachel arriva a l'écran et tous restèrent scotchés. Rachel était sans soutif, juste en culotte, elle prit le micro et demanda le silence, Mercedes fit clairement un shuut à sa bouteille et Finn remballa le tout. Puck continua à sauter partout en courant après Santana pour qu'elle accepte un plan à 3 avec lui et Brit'. Quinn regarda d'un air amusé la brune quasiment nue sur scène.

" Attention vous tous ! J'ai quelque chose de treeeeeeeees Important à vous dire ! D'abord, Finn je te quitte ! Ah non c'était déjà fait... Mince j'en étais ou... Ah oui ! LES GENS JE SUIS GAY !

- On voit que t'es gaie dit Kurt en riant, lui aussi bourré.

- Non non non dit Rachel en secouant la tête. JE SUIS GAY ! HOMO ! LESBIENNE ! Comme vous voulez ! Et et attendez... J'aime quelqu'un !

- Tu me dis Brittany, le nain et t'es morte !

- Mais non Sanny d'amour, j'aime une autre blonde... MA blonde avec qui je me suis envoyé en l'air... OUPS désolé Quinnie chérie... Oups encore t'aime pas quand je t'appelle comme ça...

- Quinnie chérie ? se moqua Puck

- La ferme et écoute la Puckerman dit Quinn

- Bref, j'aime Quinn Fabray ! La seule et l'unique ! "

Quinn bu d'une traite la bouteille de vodka, car elle avait soif et il y avait rien d'autre à coté d'elle. Rachel bu aussi en portant un toast à l'amour !

" Quinn Fabray, viens me faire l'amour ! "

Quinn ne se fit pas le dire deux fois et s'avança vers la scène. Brittany et Santana étaient occupé à se bécoter sous la table, personne ne pouvait les empêcher de faire l'amour la devant tout le monde. Quinn se jeta littéralement sur la petite Rachel et lui arracha la culotte avec les dents. Les garçons ne se firent pas prier pour regarder la scène et Mike se prit une claque par Tina, les deux asiates partirent sur le canapé faire leurs affaires. Blaine regardait la façon dont deux filles pouvaient faire l'amour tandis que Kurt faisait tout pour l'emmener avec lui derrière le bar. Quinn embrassa la brune dans le cou, puis sur ses seins, descendant toujours plus bas pour arriver au point le plus rechercher. La brune haletait et gémissait sous les caresses de la blonde. Quinn avait un coup de langue très expert, et elle savait quoi faire pour faire jouir la brune. Ajoutant deux de ses doigts à sa langue, Rachel ne put tenir longtemps avant l'orgasme, elle cria si fort que les deux couples partit coucher ensemble s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder. Santana sourit et décida de s'ajouter au deux jeunes filles, Puck ne se fit pas prier pour les rejoindre, Brittany suivit sa copine et un plan à 5 commençât. Finn resta indécis, Artie filmait toujours et les asiates faisaient les choses dans leurs coins. Blaine s'ajouta au groupe et Kurt bu une demi bouteille avant de s'ajouter à cette orgie non organisé.

A ce moment là, un silence de mort régna sur la pièce. Tous étaient sous le choc des inhibitions que l'alcool pouvais apporter. UNE ORGIE. Blaine regardait Kurt : Avaient ils réellement couché pour la première fois avec leurs amis du GC ? Rachel glissa sa main dans celle de Quinn. Elle ne regrettait rien. Santana pris place sur les genoux de Brittany et Puck se sentit seul ... Très seul. TROP SEUL. Il se souvint, qu'avant les exploits sexuels de touts ces camarades et des siens, Sam était là. Ou était il, sur la vidéo ? Et maintenant ? Puck éleva la voix, mais fut coupée par Mercedes :

"- Ou est Sam ?"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Mercedes, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage.

" C'est tes pères Rach' ? demanda Puck

- Non, ils ne doivent rentrer que dans 15 jours.

- Je vais voir, Finn tu viens mec ?

- Ouais j'arrive. "

Un autre bruit se fit entendre, une lampe cassée.

" C'est peut être Sam ? dit Mercedes

- Peut être on va voir dit Finn. Blaine ? On aura besoin d'un boxeur si c'est pas lui.

- Je viens.

- Fais attention mon coeur dit Kurt.

- T'inquiète pas dit Blaine. "

Soudain la porte du sous sol s'ouvrit, et Sam apparu en sang.

" Fermé… la.. porte… Il y a quelqu'un en haut qui veut nous tuer… "

Finn et Puck se précipitèrent vers leurs ami et Blaine et Santana se dépêchèrent de barricader la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire. Désolée pour l'attente "

Voilà rien ne m'appartient malheureusement et la suite à toujours été écrite avec Maiohw !

Bref, bonne lecture dîtes nous ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

PDV, extérieur

Les New Directions étaient tous recroquevillés les uns sur les autres, dans les canapés de Rachel. Mercedes essuyait d'un geste précautionneux le visage ensanglanté de Sam, puis le regarda dans les yeux. Santana était occupée a barricader la porte du au des escaliers avec quelques planches de bois et des vis. Finn, Blaine et Kurt essayaient de rassurer tout le monde, de les calmer.

« Sam … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » dit calmement Kurt, maître de ses émotions. Son regard azur attendri se porta sur les yeux de Sam, en attendant une réponse. Il l'avait peut – être dit calmement, mais en son fort intérieur, Kurt se sentait mal. Son estomac se tordait dans tout les sens, une sensation étrange se propageait dans ses poumons, il ne pouvait quasiment plus respirer. A ce moment précis, une main douce et chaude s'immiscer dans la sienne, lentement, mais sûrement. Il leva les yeux et retrouva en face de lui les yeux mordorés de Blaine.

« En fait, cette nuit, juste ai été dégagé par Rachel et que Quinn nous fasse sa danse sexy avec R. votre orgie, je suis monté pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Je me suis endormie sur le canapé, et quand Santana à crier pour nous réveiller ça ma réveillé aussi, mais j'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine, je suis arrivé et j'ai trouvé un homme, il était fou de rage et à commencé à me frapper en gueulant comme un dingue, je n'ai pas compris. J'ai réussis à m'échapper et à courir jusqu'ici. Je sais pas si il est parti ou pas… Je ne sais pas qui il est… "

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, la porte trembla sous les coups de l'homme.

" Ouvrez les gamins, ou je vous tue tous ! "

Les regards s 'étaient affolés. Les bouches s'étaient ouvertes. Les mains s'étaient crispées. Ils essayèrent de reconnaître la voix, assez grave et bien portante. Le son rauque de sa voix laissait apparaître son âge, il avançait dans la quarantaine. Kurt serra d'un coup la main de Blaine, toujours dans la sienne. Il se nicha au creux de son cou, et respira son odeur. C'était comme une potion magique pour lui, un élixir de vie. Il savait, que si jamais il sentait ce parfum, que tout irait bien, qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Blaine inspira. Une fois. Deux fois. Il hurla, comme si toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé au plus profond de lui ressortait enfin :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux papa ?

Que tu redeviennes normal fils ! Ta mère et moi ne t'avons pas élevés comme ça !

Je suis amoureux papa !

Tu es avec tes amis PD et gouines hein ? Vous ne sortirez pas comme ça ! »

Il recommença à frapper contre la porte. Santana embrassait Brittany et soupira.

«Je sais ce qu'il faut faire... dit elle doucement. Appelons le coach S. c'est le seul moyen de s'en sortir...»

Tous les yeux, désormais exorbités, s'étaient retournés vers elle. Tous se questionnaient, pourtant sans aucune paroles, et ils se mirent tous d'accord, et composèrent le numéro de Sue sur le téléphone de Santana. Pendant ce temps là, Blaine s'était effondré, au sol. Il tremblait … ses crises d'angoisse reprenaient... Puis des convulsions. Il faisait une réelle crise. Kurt se précipita au sol, affolé, perdu : Il tenait trop à Blaine, pour le perdre, à cet instant. Il avait besoin de lui. Les yeux de Blaine se révulsaient, puis, plus rien.

« Pousse toi Kurt, dit Quinn, je sais ce que je dois faire, ma sœur en fait aussi. »

Elle appelle Finn pour le surélever et elle lui met la tête en arrière, Quinn lui fit du bouche à bouche et demanda à Kurt de lui parler. Pendant ce temps la, Santana parlait avec le coach Sylvester. Le père de Blaine continua à frapper la porte et Puck cassa les bouteilles vides pour pouvoir se

défendre. Blaine reprenait petit à petit son souffle et ses yeux trouvèrent les yeux inquiets de Kurt.

« Merci Quinn,dit Kurt.

-Y'a pas de quoi, mais fais attention à lui pour l'instant.

-T'es un héroïne Quinn dit Rachel en l'embrassant. »

Soudain, la porte reçut un énorme coup et se suréleva. Deux ou trois fois d'affilée. Puis elle céda sous la pression , Le père de Blaine roula en boule en bas des escaliers, dans les décombres et la poussière. Il se releva et chercha son fils des yeux. Il le vit, allongé au sol, la tête posée sur le genoux de Kurt, celui ci replié sur le visage de son amant. Les bras de Kurt enfermaient Blaine,de telle sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas bouger, même si il le voulait. Son père arriva à grande enjambées en face d'eux, et attrapa Kurt par les cheveux, lui soulevant la tête.

« Lâche mon fils ! SALE HOMO ! Hurla t-il, à travers la pièce. Puck sauta sur le dos du géniteur de Blaine et lui cassa une bouteille sur la tête. Finn pris Blaine dans les bras et fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre pour sortir de la maison, Santana resta avec Puck pour contrôler Mr Anderson.

Dehors, Sue attendait avec les flics et les forces de l'ordre descendirent pour emprisonné le père de Blaine sauf que quand ils arrivèrent en bas, ils ne trouvèrent que Santana et Puck assommés et en sang par terre. Il avait disparu.

Blaine, qui avait reprit ses esprits descendit en cavalcade et essaya de réveiller Puck. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, dire qu'il était le fils d'une telle ordure. Puck ne se réveillait pas, Santana non plus. Les urgences étaient arrivées, la police était sur les lieux net pourtant, personne ne se sentait en sécurité. Surtout Blaine, non, il n'avait pas peur pour lui même, mais pour Kurt. Il savait que si jamais son père refaisait surface, Kurt n'en sortirai pas indemne...

Les ambulanciers emmenèrent les deux ados encore inconscients et Blaine resta avec Kurt. Il allait faire tout ce qu'il avait en son pouvoir pour le protéger lui et ses amis. C'était eux sa famille maintenant. Brittany pleurait, Quinn l'avait prise dans ses bras mais rien n'y changeait.

" Si elle meurs, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire...

- Elle ne mourra pas Brittany dit Blaine. Tu as ma parole. "

Rachel emmena l'ancien Warbler plus loin et lui dit :

" Pourquoi tu as dis ça ? Et si elle meurt ? Les médecins ont dit qu'ils étaient dans un état critique ! Tu ne te rends pas compte combien Santana compte pour elle.

- Je le sais Rachel ! Elle compte autant que Kurt pour moi ou Quinn pour toi ! Je sais qu'ils vont s'en sortir, mon père est une ordure mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier !

- Si ils meurent Anderson, ton père, je le tue dit Quinn arrivant vers eux. "

Blaine ravala une larme. Il n'avait pas le droit de céder, pas le droit de pleurer, pas maintenant. Il avait toujours su qu'il était la brebis galante de la famille, celui qu'on rejetait. Les Anderson ayant un nom très réputé dans tout l'est de L'Ohio grâce à leurs biens immobiliers mis en locations, son homosexualité avait été un prétexte pendant un long bout de temps à tous les maîtres chanteurs du pays. Blaine se rappela que lorsqu'il avait annoncé son orientation à ses parents, sa mère était tombée à genoux et s'était mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps frêle, en hurlant des « Pourquoi ? , Pourquoi Lui ? » à tout bouts de champs, et son père … Son père l'avait frappé, lui. Il avait pris ce qui se trouvait sous sa main – une pince à glace – et l'avait enfoncé dans la nuque de Blaine. Ce que tout le monde prenait pour trois petits grains de beauté étaient en fait trois traces de « L'amour » que le patriarche Anderson portait à son deuxième fils. Blaine fût tiré de sa rêverie par un policier, qui lui demandait le portrait robot de son père. Il passa sa main dans le bas de sa nuque et suivit le policier. Puisque son père n'avait aucun amour pour lui, que sa mère était trop lâche pour le soutenir et que son frère ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'il se passait, Il ne penserait plus qu'a lui, à partir de maintenant. Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Brittany attendait en pleurs devant la chambre de Santana. Quinn lui avait apporté du chocolat chaud et une couverture mais avait du partir. Un homme se faufila près de la blonde et s'agenouilla devant elle. Brittany le pris dans ses bras.

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute Blaine. C'est ton père, pas toi..." Blaine posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Il respirait doucement, juste avant que Morphée vienne le chercher. Quelques heures plus tard, Le docteur sortit de la chambre de Santana et vit sur le droite, notre "couple" endormis dans une position ... Bizarre. Il secoua légèrement l'épaule de Brittany, celle ci s'éveilla en sursaut et agrippa le docteur. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Elle va bien ? Elle est en vie hein ? Dites moi qu'elle est en vie, je vous en supplie ..." Le docteur sourit. Il avait vu des tas de couples pleurer sur les chaises qui occupaient cet hôpital, mais peu paraissaient sincères. Mais quand il vit Brittany, yeux bleus larmoyants et veines rouges apparentes, il se dit que sa patiente avait de la chance, d'avoir une petite amie comme celle ci.

« Son état c'est amélioré... Mais cela reste critique quand même, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang... Votre ami, Noah Puckerman et quant à lui tirer d'affaire. Son état est stable et il devrait reprendre connaissance dans les jours qui viennent. Vous pouvez aller les voir. »

Brittany remercia le docteur et se dégagea de sous Blaine pour aller voir sa petite amie et Puck. L'hôpital les avais mis exceptionnellement dans la même chambre du à leurs blessures et à leurs amis qui avaient insisté. Arrivée dans la chambre, Brittany vit Santana littéralement "entubée". Une poche de morphine était reliée à son bras. Elle semblait calme, sereine. Sa tête était délicatement posée sur l'oreiller. Brittany lui saisit la main et ses yeux se mirent à perler. Une,puis deux, puis des milliers se mirent à dévaler son visage. Elle sentit le lit derrière elle grincer, puis vit la main de Noah recouvrir la sienne. Il s'était réveillé. "Britt ... Elle a pris des coups pour moi, Elle aurai jamais dû ... Elle à quasiment tout encaissé. Je me sens tellement mal,pour elle, mais pour toi aussi ... Je suis désolé de l'avoir laissée prendre les devants, elle aurait jamais dût - sa main resserra un peu plus celle de Brittany- Elle ne mourras pas, tu m'entends ? Elle ne peut pas, elle n'as pas le droit. " Brittany lâcha la main de Santana pour étreindre Noah, à qui la buée embrumait la vue.

" Ça à beau être une garce ...

-Noah ! se mit à articuler Brittany

-On l'aime quand même. " reprit-il, yeux baissés. Soudain, la télé se mit à faire un bruit, qui était jusqu'alors discret, assourdissant pour nos trois compères.

« FLASH INFO : Un jeune homme vient d'être retrouvé à moitié mort, dans le coma derrière le lycée McKinley. Il a été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital où deux de ses camarades sont déjà, dont l'une dans un état critique. La cause de ces attaques seraient l'homophobie des agresseurs mais rien n'a encore été prouvé... »


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Voila la suite. Pour les Reviews, un grand merci ça fait plaisir :D J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Toujours pas à moi et bllablabla ein ^^" et toujours écrite avec Maiohw :)

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 :<p>

« Finn ! Hudson ! Il a été transporté cette nuit ! Hurla une petite brune.

- Rach' calme toi dit une blonde à coté d'elle.

- Non je me calme pas ! Mon fiancé est dans le coma à l'hopital !

- Ton... ton fiancé ? dit Quinn. Bien je te laisse alors.

- Quinn... supplia la brune

- Chambre 347 mademoiselle dit la secrétaire"

Rachel regarda Quinn partir et soupira tout en allant voit Finn.

Quinn poussa la porte battante de l'hôpital et s'assit sur la marche du trottoir. Elle réfléchissait. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Rachel est pu comparer ce lourdeau de Finn à "son fiancé" ... D'ailleurs, voir celui ci dans un hôpital ne l'attristait même pas, cela lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Etait elle un monstre, dans le fond ? Non sûrement pas. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à éprouver quelconque sentiment de malheur envers Finn, qui était -peut être- sur le point de mourir. Elle s'en foutait littéralement. Elle ne le detestait pas non, du moins, pas qu'elle le sache. Mais entre lui et Rachel sur ce brancard, elle était bien heureuse que ce soit lui, quitte a choisir quelqu'un. Des chaussures blanches vinrent se placer à côté d'elle, puis un homme s'assit à coté d'elle. La blonde ne releva même pas le fait que la personne prenne sont espace vital et s'alluma une cigarette.

" - Je croyais que t'avais arrêté Quinn.

- Puck c'est pas le moment !

- Tu m'en passe une ?

-Tu fumes toi ?

-De temps en temps. Alors raconte moi pourquoi j'ai vu Berry pleurer dans le couloir et me fait pas croire que c'est à cause de Finn.

C'est a cause de Finn, Puck. A cause de Finn »

La blonde ouvrit son paquet de cigarettes, et en tendit une à Puck. Il fumèrent leur clopes en silence,

La fumée qui se dégageait de leurs lèvres traduisaient leurs paroles, en réalité. Ils se comprenaient bien mieux qu'ils le laissaient entrevoir. Puck lâcha sa dernière fumée, et éteignit sa cigarette. IL se leva, et retourna à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, mais juste avant d'y entrer, il regarda une dernière fois Quinn et lui dit , " Fais pas la même connerie qu'avec Beth, Q. Ne la laisses pas partir."Quinn soupira et laissa Puck partir. Rachel avait clairement dit que Finn était son fiancé... Elle prit une nouvelle cigarette, et la fuma lentement.

Une autre personne se posa à coté de la blonde.

" Je croyais que tu ne fumais plus ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu es comme ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- Qu'est ce que ta fait ? Putain Berry y'a même pas 24 heures tu m'embrassais et tu disais que tu m'aimais et y'a même pas une heure tu viens de me sortir que ce grand nigaud de Hudson est ton fiancé ? Et je dois rester là à t'attendre ?Rachel baissa les yeux. Elle avait fait une bourde, elle le savait. Elle aimait Quinn, c'était sur ... Enfin presque sur. Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus. La veille, elle avait tellement bu ... Mais elle avait aimé le contact des lèvres de Quinn contre les siennes, le contact de sa main aux doigts fin contre ses hanches, voir plus bas... Dans sa tête et son coeur, un énorme vacarme s'installait." Ecoute Rach' je rentre. Tu as besoin de réfléchir et moi aussi.

- D'acc...D'accord. Fais attention à toi "

Mais Quinn était déjà partie au loin. Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit si dure de choisir ? Entre Finn qui représente la sécurité et Quinn... C'était Quinn. Rachel soupira et rentra dans l'hôpital. A peine qu'elle soit arrivée devant la chambre de Puck, les infirmiers courraient dans les couloirs avec un brancard. Il y avait juste une chevelure blonde qui dépassait du drap.

" Quinn ? murmura la brune"

Elle eut un haut le coeur et suivit le brancard des yeux. Une chevelure blonde, mais longue. Trop longue. Ce n'était pas elle, pas sa Quinn. Elle s'en rendit enfin compte : elle tenait a Quinn, plus que tout. Elle courra à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, s'excusant à chaque personne qu'elle bousculait, sans pour autant ralentir son allure. Arrivée dehors, un rapide mouvement de tête de tout les côtés de l'hôpital et vue sa belle, sa Quinnie. Elle était au banc, situé un peu plus loin que le parking de l'hôpital. De chaudes larmes coulaient au loin sur son visage, elle avait les yeux clos, profitant du vent léger qui soufflait et qui essayait de cicatriser les plaies, tout juste ouvertes que Rachelle avait causées. Rachelle s'avança d'un pas léger et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn. Celle ci ouvrit les yeux, et laissa une larme s'échapper de ses yeux verts émeraudes...

" Pourquoi Finn ? Pourquoi lui Rach' !

- Je ne sais pas... D'après Puck, c'est à cause de Kurt et Burt, comme ils sont ouvert aux homos... Quinn, je suis désolée... Pour tout à l'heure, mais il y a à peine une semaine j'étais censé me marier avec Finn et du jour au lendemain je suis avec toi...

- Tu regrettes ? Rachel dis moi est ce que tu regrettes ?

- Non, je tiens à toi, mais... Ecoute, on peut en parler plus tard ? Je dois retourner au chevet de Finn...

- D'accord... Je vais aller voir Santana."

Quinn essuya d'un rapide coup de manche ses yeux et se leva sans adresser un regard à Rachel. D'un pas décidé, elle traversa le chemin qui séparait le lieu de ses pleurs à l'hôpital. Elle sentit, pendant cette courte distance qui s'était soudainement rallongée, le regard de Rachelle détailler chacun de ses pas, cherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Ses jambes étaient devenues de vrais batonnets de cotons. Mais elle ne céderait pas, non. Elle ne devait pas. Devant la porte de l'hôpital, elle inspira un grand coup : elle y était arrivée. Après quelques autres pas et d'autres larmes essuyées, elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Santana. Elle hésita quelques secondes et présenta son poing à la porte afin de toquer, mais elle trouva cela stupide, et pénétra directement dans la chambre de Santana avant de saisir tout aussi rapidement sa main. Elle même fut choquée de son geste si ... inhabituel. Mais elle s'en contrefichait, au point ou elle en était. Elle sourit doucement et commença à parler, à faire une sorte de monologue " Tu sais Santana, au fond, je t'ai toujours admirée. Espèce de petite garce -sourire en coin - J'ai toujours admirée a quel point tu étais fière d'être qui tu es, enfin, après avoir fait ton coming out. Et t'es là, maintenant. Pourquoi, hein ? Pour avoir été qui tu es... C'est dégueulasse. Santana, t'as pas le droit de partir,pas le droit de me laisser là, toute seule ! J'ai besoin de tes vacheries, de tes blagues douteuses. Même de tes conseils ... Je sais plus quoi faire, Rachelle elle ... Elle me rend dingue, j'en perds mon esprit là ! J'en peux plus ... Comment t'as fais toi, hein ? Les gens, tes parents, les messes basses ... T'as fait comment dis moi ! J'ai besoin de toi Santana, on a tous besoin de toi. Pars pas je ...

- Haan ... Mais ferme là Fabray.

- San... Santana ?

- J'ai la voix de cette garce ? Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre. "

Quinn se retourna et ouvrit la bouche.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sebastian ? On a pas besoin de tes sales coups en ce moment.

- Même si je sais où se trouve le père d'Anderson ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

**POV narrateur**

Quinn avait rassemblé le glee Club à McKingley avec Sebastian. Blaine était présent dans les bras de Kurt. Puckerman n'avait pas pu venir, l'hôpital ne lui en avait pas laissé le droit. Finn était sortie d'affaire et se reposait, seule Santana était toujours dans le coma.

" Qu'est ce que cette ordure fait là ? demanda Mercedes

- L'ordure te conseille de te calmer, trancha Sebastian, avant même que Quinn ai pu ouvrir la bouche. Je suis pas ici pour vous faire plaisir mes chéris, non non, dit-il, tout en s'avançant des élèves, Je suis ici pour que VOUS me fassiez plaisir.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Sebastian ? s'empressa d'articuler Kurt, sa main pressant celle de Blaine. Tu penses pas qu'on ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes conneries ? HELLO, Santana est à l'hôpital si tu n'as pas remarqué.

- Tout doux le gay-clairement-cliché. Je suis juste ici pour vous dire ou se trouve Le Patriarche Anderson ...

- BAH FAIT LE ! Hurla mercedes qui s'était levée et mise sous le nez de Sebastian, fait le.

- Oh, non, tout d'abord, vous allez m'assurer une victoire claire nette et précise aux prochaines régionales ..

Brittany se leva et sauta sur le Warblers.

" Ma copine est dans le coma Smythe, si tu me dis pas tout de suite où est le père de Blaine, je te jure que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire souffrir ! A savoir chercher les équipes sportives du lycée pour qu'ils te tombent dessus !

- Calmer votre tigresse ! Les régionales et je vous donne le père Anderson.

- Casse toi de là Smythe ou je te jure que ta tête de PD va rencontrer le mur. Prends ton pognon et casse toi."

Le père de Blaine était là, toutes les issues était condamné. Sebastian les avaient piégés pour gagner les régionales...

Sebastian fit un pas de soumission en arrière et se tut. Kurt était bouche bée, Mercedes sentait ses poings se serrer. Mike et Tina se tenaient par la main et Rachel avait rejoint Quinn lui enlaçant les doigts. Blaine s'était levé. Monsieur Anderson s'approcha de son fils et lui donna une gifle monumentale. A partir de là, tout se passa très vite, Kurt fit valdinguer les chaises qui se trouvaient près de lui Mercedes décrocha un coup de poing à notre cher agresseur et Sam la protega de la réplique de celui ci, en lui faisant une clé de bras. Kurt appliqua ses doigts frêles sur l'Arcade de Blaine, la blessure n'était pas profonde, mais saignait abondamment.

Sebastian regardait autour de lui, ne se rendant même pas compte du mal qu'il venait de causer, pour une stupide première place.

Les amis de Mr Anderson arrivèrent et Sebastian s'enfuit par la porte ouverte. Les New Direction se battirent avec les nouveaux venus, c'était l'anarchie, les coups pleuvaient. Les flics arrivèrent quelques minutes après et embarquèrent tous les adultes présent.

" J'espère que le juge ne sera pas clément avec vous ! Vous méritez la prison à vie ! dit un des policiers. "

Blaine s'était pris une chaise dans la tête et était inconscient tout comme Kurt, que le père de son copain avait rué de coup. Mercedes tenait Sam dans les bras, il n'était pas inconscient seulement encore plus amoché. Tina et Mike étaient aussi tout deux amoché mais rien de grave. Ils manquaient des gens à l'appelle. Quinn, Brittany et Rachel... En plus du père de Blaine et de deux de ses collègues...

Certains policiers avaient déserté la salle du Glee Club, et avait retrouvé Quinn et Brittany a l'extérieur du Lycée, ainsi qu'un homme abattu a leurs pieds. Une camionette rouge s'enfuyait au loin, refermant sans doute miss Berry, qui devait, en ce moment s'égosiller pour qu'on l'entende. Quinn était devastée, les yeux bouffis, rouges...

" Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda un policier  
>- Ils... Ils ont tué cet homme... Parce qu'il ne voulait pas nous kidnapper... Et ils ont emmené Rachel... Parce que ses pères sont gay... dit Brittany encore sous le choc.<br>- Vous n'avez rien ?  
>- Rien à par le coeur brisé et la haine dans les veines murmura Quinn. "<p>

**_Quelques jours plus tard. Dans le bureau de Sue._**

" Que puis je pour toi Fabray ?  
>- M'aider à retrouver Rachel coûte que coûte.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis déjà sur le coup... Et j'ai capturé un certain Smythe... - Ou est il ? s'empressa de répondre Quinn, ou est cet enfoiré ? - Dans un endroit où même le diable en personne ne pourrait pas le trouver, s'enquit Sue, d'une voix douce et rassurante. Tu sais Quinn, tu me rapelles moi, à ton âge. Sûr d'elle, belle, confiante. Oui, tu as la chance d'être comaprée a Sur Silvester. et je te promets que tant que je serais encore en vie, tu ne finiras pas comme moi; seule. On retrouvera Miss Berry, même si sa voix doit nous taper sur les tympans encore un bout de temps. - Je me passerais de vos remarque désobligeante sur ma petite amie... Mais merci Coach..."

**_Quelque part sous terre..._**

Un jeune homme attaché sur une chaise, une lumière aveuglante dans les yeux, ensenglanté et en pleurs...

" Bien on recommence Snythe... Tu vas tout me dire sur ton marché avec cet homme sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau ! "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Une petite pièce mal éclairée. Et au milieu ? Un jeune homme, bâillon a la bouche, mains ligotées. Son visage sue, ses yeux s'affolent, sa chemise est arrachée, en lambeaux. Devant lui, une femme. D'âge mur... très mur même. 54 ans, et dans les mains, un minuscule objet, plein de puissance : son taser ! Sa voix rauque s'éleva pour prendre le dessus sur la pénombre.

" Je ne te le répéterais pas sale morveux ... OU SONT ILS ?"

Le morveux en question s'agita sur sa chaise, cherchant désespérément a enlever ce bâillon blanc qui lui barre l'accès de la parole. Il regarda la femme et hocha la tête. Il cédait... pour le plus grand plaisir de notre ex-chasseuse de nazis. Elle s'avança et enleva d'une main experte le bâillon de Sebastian Smythe. Celui ci remua sa mâchoire quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler très rapidement - sous la menace du taser - pourquoi on lui avait enlevé son bâillon. Fixant le sol, il cracha les mots : " 2548 Edenstih Avenue Westerville... La maison abandonnée."

A peine l'information sortie de la bouche du Warbler que Sue sortie de son bureau pour prévenir les agents de police ainsi que les collègues de sa mère. Ils débarquèrent tous dans la maison abandonné de Westerville. Ils fermèrent la rue et entoura la maison. Une fois rentré à l'intérieur, ils y trouvèrent... rien. La maison était vide.

Sue dévasta la pièce dans laquelle elle était et composa un numéro.

" Maman ? Il a mentit ! J'arrive n'y touche surtout pas... »

Sue avait fait craché le moteur de sa voiture. Elle était arrivée au lycée Mckinley et s'était dirigée dans les sous sols, d'où elle était la seule a détenir la clé. Son pas était pressant, son survêtement rouge effleurait a peine le sol. Elle était arrivée à la salle ou sa mère était censée détenir Sebastian. Elle enfonça la porte et trouva sa propre mère et Sebastian en plein combat. Après quelques coups dont seul Sue a le secret, la police emmena Smythe dans une cellule, le temps de réfléchir a comment lui faire cracher le morceau. Quinn était présente. Elle avait pris une chaise, et s'étais assise juste devant les barreaux de la cellule de Sebastian. Le fixant de son indescriptible regard vert émeraude.

Sebastian fuyait son regard trop apeuré. Blaine arriva a la suite, avec Kurt, et poussa un grand coup de gueule dans le poste de police.

Dans une cave près de Lima

La jeune brune était attachée, le visage tuméfié. Deux autres hommes se tenaient à coté d'elle, ils rigolaient.

" Alors comme ça, tes pères, ces abomination de la nature, ont fait de toi une gouine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on va arranger ça... Tu vas goûter à un vrai Homme !"

Rachel essaya de crier mais elle ne fit que s'en prendre une. Le plus grand des deux se rapprocha dangereusement de la diva et lui déboutonna sa chemise dévoilant la naissance de ses seins. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et son esprit s'était résigné. Elle allait se faire violer et personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Les boutons défaits et le soutien gorge enlevé, l'homme commença à caresser sa poitrine et l'embrassa en enfonçant sa langue de force dans sa bouche. Rachel le mordit jusqu'au sang.

" Petite Salope ! Tu vas voir... "

Il lui en retourna une et avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, la brune aperçut Anderson senior arriver et engueuler son futur violeur.

Elle perdit connaissance. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, qu'elle se trouva dans une pièce anormalement éclairée, blanche.

Ses yeux firent un tour complet sur l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, et en approchant la baie vitrée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle surplombait en beauté Lima T Westerville. Elle était dans la maison de la colline, cette maison qui appartenait aux Anderson. Leur résidence secondaire en quelques sortes. Ce n'est que quelques temps après qu'elle se rendit compte que les vêtement qu'elle portaient n'étaient pas les siens, deux tailles au dessus de sa taille habituelle, et trop longs.

Elle songea alors a visiter la maison . Quand elle fut retenue. Une espèce de chaîne était enroulée à sa cheville nue, a la place de ses chaussettes. Une voix lointaine se porta alors à elle : " Rachel , ne prenons pas de risques voyons .."

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et ne perçut aucun haut parleur, juste un point rouge signifiant une caméra.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? cria t-elle

- Oh trois fois rien. Tu seras un exemple pour tous les gens de ton espèce. Si ils sont homos, ils vont mourir... De nos mains... La brigade anti homo"

Rachel ne put se retenir de rire. Un rire franc et sonore.

" Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

- Vous êtes très inventif... La brigade anti homo..."

Elle fut vraiment prit d'un fou rire mais retomba dans les pommes quand elle reçut une décharge électrique de sa chaîne.

Elle s'éveilla quelques minutes après, et se recroquevilla, genoux sous la chemise blanche qu'elle portait. Elle était là, et avait sérieusement soif, sa gorge était sèche. Elle demanda à avoir de l'eau, et une petite bouteille d'eau se plaça, à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle. Sa chaîne n'en faisait que 18, tout au plus. Et là, elle comprit, ils ne blaguaient pas.

Elle se recroquevilla et pleura. Mais au fond d'elle, elle prit une résolution. Elle devait se battre pour sa blonde. Elle ne devait pas renoncer. Elle pris un oreiller à coté d'elle et s'éloigna un maximum. Avec l'oreiller et fit tomber la bouteille d'eau et cette dernière roula jusqu'à elle. Une première victoire pour Rachel Berry.

Hôpital de Lima

La jeune cheerleader pleurait. Elle pensait à sa brune enfermée quelque part...

" San' s'il te plaît... Reviens... J'ai besoin de toi pour ramener Berry... Sylvester fait tout son possible mais on y arrive pas..."

Les machines se mirent à bipper de plus en plus fort et le corps de Santana se mit à trembler. Les médecins arrivèrent et lui firent leurs trucs de toubib pour la calmer. Au bout de 30 secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Quinn.

" Santana ? Qu'est ce que...

- Pas le temps de parler Q. Ils sont chez Anderson. On y va !

- San' ? Tu es vivante ?

- Mais bien sur Blondie ! Je suis en pleine forme pour casser de l'homophobe ! Il faut qu'on y aille !

- Mademoiselle ce n'est pas raisonnable de partir comme ça dit le médecin

- Écoutez, une de mes am... connaissance est enfermée quelque part, j'entendais tout ce que vous disiez mais j'étais incapable de parler, jusqu'à maintenant. Donc vous allez me laisser sortir et je vais sauver le cul de notre diva national pour que la blonde à coté de vous ne parte pas en dépression et me rabâche encore une fois les oreilles avec sa copine ! "

Sur ces mots, Santana partie. En oubliant un détail : Sa veste d'infirme qui dévoilait PARFAITEMENT le petit boxer rouge en dentelle qu'elle portait. Après s'en être rendue compte, bottines, jean et t shirt enfilé, elles étaient prête. Mais avant tout ça, avant de sauver Rachel, Avant de trouver MR. Anderson, avant tout, Santana voulait retrouver sa blonde a elle. Depuis son agression avec Quinn, Brittany n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, refusant de sortir, de boire ni même d'avaler quoi que ce soit. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, lorsque Brittany vu Santana, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit ne fut pas très catholique, mais elle se reprit en embrassant tendrement sa copine, celle pour qui tout allait mieux maintenant, celle qui était en vie.

Le médecin la rattrapa facilement, attendant qu'elle finisse d'embrasser sa petite amie.

" Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé exactement ? demanda un policier prévenue que la brune c'étais réveillée.

Je vais vous raconter. Puck s'est évanoui à peu près 2 minutes après que le père de Blaine l'ai battu à sang, j'ai essayé de prendre le maximum de coup, mais je n'ai pas pu réussir à tous les prendre. Ce mec parlait, il partait dans ses monologues à la Berry. Il parlait de sa maison équipé pour remettre dans le droit chemin les homos, qu'il m'emmènerais là bas et que je serais guérie. Monsieur, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant, je sais que je viens de faire un remake de l'exorciste sur mon lit d'hôpital, mais j'ai trop dormi, il faut qu'on la sauve, je sais ce qu'il va lui faire... Et si il lui fait ne serais ce que le quart, je le tue de mes propres mains...

Les Anderson ont plusieurs maisons... Comment savoir laquelle est-ce ?

Je crois savoir... dit un jeune homme arrivant."

Le jeune homme n'était que Blaine, les yeux cernés et l'air fatigué.

« Bien ! Alors on y va ! Cria Santana. »

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche mais vit que personne ne l'écoutait, il n'essaya même pas de dissuader Puck arrivant en chemise de nuit, il avait été dérangé par tout le bruit que la latina avait fait. Quinn regarda Santana et vit qu'elle était sérieuse, Brittany était heureuse de retrouver sa copine, mais l'heure n'était pas au câlin... Il faut sauver la diva Berry !


End file.
